To Thunder and Time
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Darkened clouds crossed the sky. The sound of thunder made him lonely, it was a reminder of the relationship he had shared. Beauty swallowed her pride, emotion hidden under a veil of coolness. Time had not lessened his feelings, though he was no expert of affection. (Milton /Adeline) Another fic in the story game.


***I don't own jane and the dragon and its characters**

 **This was a hard one since I lost my muse and had to work through writers block. At first I had intended for this to be like a fic about Jane's parents just accepting what's going on, but now that I think about it, it takes much longer for things to sink in. So really, this is about them trying to fix a few things, getting along, and hopefully softening them for what is to come. Thanks to everyone in this story game, and for keeping the Fandom excited. If anything, my last fic might be the final love letter, unless a lot more happens then I think would happen before the end. By the way, Adeline calls her husband Milton when she's cross and Milly when she's pleased. (Yup its Canon, check the jane and the dragon website of you're uncertain) I** **also wrote down some facts from website as well.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

The Turnkey family had endured many a trial, and this troublesome predicament would not be the last. A dragon, war, famine, and death, he had survived such hardships. Father had told him he was a smart lad, one which would make their family proud. Still, father never told him of the heartache and tribulation in the flesh. Was a title worth selling a beloved daughter?

Was a wife to be kept happy while he withered away with worry and grief?

The weather reflected his feelings, unclear, and clouded. Piles of parchment waited to be marked, laid patiently to be approved; the dust wreaking havoc on his nerves. Without the king and his party, not much could be done, leaving him all the more anxious for the days to come. In the course of a month, he had never seen as much change in years as it had occurred during that time span. Jane, what would become of her?

A walk would refreshen his spirits, or so he hoped. Signs of damage were clear to his trained eyes. Wonderful, even relaxation was exasperating. There was no walking away from trouble, it followed him. Nearing the practice yard, he took calming breaths.

From a quiet corner he waited for the inevitable. No doubt there was no force which could stop her, the distant voices as familiar as yesterday. There was no stopping the girl, her tenacious nature might one day be the death of him. It was his fault of course, he was part to blame. Strong woman ran in his family it would seem, and though it saved him a lot of trouble, it brought its share of heartbreak.

If only Jane knew, if only he could tell her.

When he was sure they had gone, he walked about, listing what other repairs would be needed. It was disturbing how quiet the yard was without them. Was this his reality? Was this the calm before the storm? No, it was not.

The memories were etched in the wrinkles and dust. There was a time when his child watched with excitement the sword duels, when dirt and dust colored her skin instead of powders and oils. Gone were the days of manners, traded for strength and sweat. Long ago he had come to terms with this, but there was someone who could not. Adeline, why would she not listen?

When opportunity struck, he watched the destruction from a safe distance. Jane and Adeline, the years had affected both differently, one for the better, the other for the worse. As discouraging as it was, he had done his best, well he would like to think he did. Had he done his best? Had he?

The wind whipped his hair about, a storm was brewing. What dangers littered the skies? That he did not know. There was a chance he would lose his precious one forever. Then again, he may have lost her trust way before then.

Dreams had made them foolish, reality had created madness, as well as discordance. Dresses, balls, suitors, and sadness. Adeline had never been happier, of that he was certain, but Jane had never been so unhappy. Troubling, the lot of it was sure to give him a headache.

* * *

The fool still did not stir. Between duties Smithy would come by, but his friend was uncharacteristically still. Nearby, his favorite pastry laid untouched. It was so wrong, this is not how it should be. Algernon, he will pay for this. A moment later, the sound of the broken dish disturbed the silence.

His intention had been to remove the pastry as to not attract ants, but the sight and sound of it was a test of sorts, for everyone. The jester knew not of his distress, and the blacksmith received only the fearful glances from the maid. There should have been joy, laughter, anger perhaps, but there was none. No witty comment, no laughter bubbled forth from this action. Still, it made him feel better, even if just barely.

Smithy should have stopped him, at the first signs he should have spoken. No, he had only responded at commands and nothing more. The maid shuddered from his glance, and the blacksmith apologized with forced warmth. "I should…. I should have never done that. Please forgive me."

After cleaning the mess he made, Smithy left, with nothing else to do but to wait. Outside, he could not spot the sun, it was lost in the clouds.

* * *

Time, as inopportune as it was, it was there, and he could not lose it. The list of wrongs which had to be made right was extensive. He should not delay, but found his steps reluctant. Jane and Adeline, he hoped he would not have to choose between them. They both carried ambition, it was not so unnatural that they would.

Adeline's ambition was for Jane to become a lady in waiting, marry a noble and produce a great many grandchildren for her. That dream had been hidden away for a time, but reemerged at the first opportunity. Being the man he was, he tried to reason, his weakness being he was not so stubborn. His ambition is for Jane of course, not for himself. How well she had done with a little help from her friends, how well she had done without him.

He wants her to be successful in her dream to become a knight, but like any father, he is fearful of the dangers she faces every day. Still, he had forgotten to acknowledge the hidden dangers before him. No more silence, there were things which had to be spoken of. Even if he were to be Milton in his wife's eyes for the rest of his life.

Her tower, one of the two which still stood was indifferent to his plight. The stairs which were long overdue for repair accepted his weight. What wrongs could be fixed in one conversation which time disallowed? No, it had to be done. Perhaps he should have brought a pastry, too late now.

There was no knock, what manners were needed for such an occasion? Inside, the scent of dying flowers mixed with the herbal scent of balms. A thistle plant sat prominently on the window sill, near it the elegant woman of his affections. The Chamberlain found her where he had seen her last, her needlepoint laying on her lap. She did not move, even at the sound of his steps.

"It appears Jane has left." he said simply.

Darkened clouds crossed the sky. The sound of thunder made him lonely, it was a reminder of the relationship he had shared. Beauty swallowed her pride, emotion hidden under a veil of coolness. Time had not lessened his feelings, though he was no expert of affection. No response came from the touch of his hand on her shoulder, his sigh a stab to her confidence.

The mess of thorns held her attention for some moments, her conclusions still true if not frustrating. If only she could destroy it, as well as all the meaning it held. Never had she been treated with such mockery and insolence. Lovely color and interesting to look at, but full of spines. Painful to touch and almost impossible to get rid of once established.

Deny it or not, out was lovely in its way, and Adeline knew where they had come from. Why would he…

"What had happened?" was the question which broke her thoughts.

"Exactly as you had said, she has left."

"Please speak to me my dear. Why had she gone?"

For many a reason her child left, leaving the lady on waiting alone with nothing to hope for. Her dreams, they were so close to coming true, but at what cost? What was there to gain? What would be left? There was something about her life which was broken.

The stillness of the room was interrupted by the clatter from the chair. "What was I supposed to do Milton, tie her to the bed? No, that girl had always been too stubborn for her own good. Let her go, all she has done is bring grief."

She did not mean it, this he knew. Without her ambitions, Adeline often found herself a little lost, and confused when thinking about the future. It the was careless speech which was birthed from her frustration. In a few steps, he stood near her, his voice the calm he always portrayed. As to understand the depth of her frustration, he played the ignorant. "What of her injuries? She could go by herself in that condition."

"Jane," her voice lowered to a whisper."…. She left… with the merchant's son."

Pulling her close, she gasped by the sudden forwardness, the like she had not seen in years. Together, they looked out the window, waiting for the silence to break. Milton, for his part would not allow this opportunity to pass. "Jane left with Gunther to search for the princess on Dragon I suppose. I hope they will not take long."

The lady in waiting moved away, hands clasped to one another in an attempt to achieve a sense normalcy. "Milton," came the coolness, "is there no other way you can respond? Do you care so little for our daughter?"

"We knew this day would come, she is no longer a little girl."

She had known it since the day Jane could walk. There was no stopping her, but she would try. One could not relinquish the work of a lifetime. Of the things she could control, it was her emotions. In the fluttery voice of her occupation, she answered. "But course she needs us, who else would arrange her affairs, set up a potential marriage mate and such."

He did not shrink back from the challenge in her brow, but approached her with his business manner. "As always, you had done a splendid job, keeping the castle in the order the best you could while taking charge of our daughters affairs. However, what had come of it?"

Change, the change she was waiting for had come. The dreary life she had lived had brightened with purpose and hope. Though, there was no escaping the curse. Death had claimed all she had loved. If she could learn not to love something so much, then it would not be as hard to let it go.

Marriage to the intelligent man had been wonderful in her youth, but time had hardened her, circumstance twisting her into the creature she was. Control had been a game at first, but now it was her livelihood; no one would take it.

Her face broke for a moment before being replaced with one of her winning smiles. "Hundreds of lovely gifts, gowns, and the ball. This past month has been quite a dream," then as quickly as it had come, the winsome smile was replaced by sadness. "but now it is all ruined."

"Why is that?"

"Who will want her now that rumor goes around she has been cavorting with a mutt and straddling oversized reptiles? If only she could see what we are doing for her? If only she listened."

When it appeared she may faint, he helped her to the edge of the bed, taking her hands in his, refusing to remove them. "We have done the best we could. Jane had always made her own decisions, and she has done well. My dear, with our busy lives, we had taken turns guiding her, teaching her to the best of our ability, and by far, she takes most after you."

She could not look him straight in the eyes, it was too much for her to bear. Her husband could see all if she allowed him, and this reluctance hurt him. Had they not promised to be true to one another? To honor and obey?

To love for all their days?

Time, it had been a thief. In their age, they had settled into being more like companions then partners, but no longer would be allow it. He had not forgotten to admire, to appreciate the sight of her, to care as he had since the moment they met. The wife of his youth, the women of his lifetime, he was still hers. Hopefully she had my forgotten. "I am glad she is our daughter, she stands as a reminder."

"Of what?"

"I am reminded that you chose me."

Another gasp escapes her plump pink lips, surrounded by the wrinkles time had gifted. A rare smile crossed his lips, and he softened. "I see who takes after. I am reminded by her countenance or gesture the little peculiarities she had inherited which endeared me to you."

"Milly….why….. What are you saying?"

"There is no doubt in my mind that she will accomplish great things thanks to you. From her beauty, strength, and determination, it is clear she is as much of you as you are of her. Our daughter, our treasure, has not gone so astray has she?"

"No," she relinquished. "but she is so… peculiar."

"As we all were at one point or another. Still, Jane is of good moral character, pure of heart, and making progress in our close minded society."

Reddened eyes met his. "What will… Why…. What have I done wrong?"

"Is this about her chosen?"

Her grip tightened. "I do not trust him, just like how you cannot trust the merchant."

"I had done some research about Squire Gunther," warmth colored his voice. "and found some surprising facts."

"Please," she whispered. "I cannot hear this right now."

In time, he thought, there would be time. "Alright, but when you are ready, I will tell you all you need to know, nothing will be withheld from you."

"Thank you Milly."

How he disliked that pet name, but he could bear if she could just stare at him forever like how she had at that moment. No, he had not forgotten the love he had at first. Another smile crossed his lips and they met in a soft kiss, then another, and another, as though time and years had not made them stubborn creatures of habit.


End file.
